<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>West Coast by microwave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446604">West Coast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave'>microwave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50s Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/M, Film producer! Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Lana del Rey’s West Coast.<br/>Unlike many other girls working near Hollywood, Lily didn’t want to be a movie star. She was satisfied with her life. She was an usherette meanwhile she enjoyed watch free romantic movies as a privilege working in a theater.<br/>One day this handsome man in a fancy suit walked into her cinema and changed her life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>West Coast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　加州罕见地落了一场雨。</p><p> </p><p>　　总是阳光普照的西海岸被这场雨搅乱了秩序。路人脸上愁云惨淡，小心翼翼地避开水坑。公路被水淋湿，反射出车灯的光。无数汽车堵作一团，街上此起彼伏地响起暴躁的车喇叭声。</p><p> </p><p>　　即使下了场不寻常的雨，这依然是个普通的下午。</p><p> </p><p>　　圣莫妮卡海滩边上的医院里，躺在病床上的女孩睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>　　这是一个原本应该算得上美丽的女孩，年纪不大，看上去十分虚弱，就像一朵未到时节就想拼命绽放的花朵。她迷茫地眨了眨棕色的眼睛，其中那属于少女的好奇劲还没有消失。</p><p> </p><p>　　病房的门开了，一位穿着婴儿粉色制服的护士走了进来，查看了一下手上的纸，又看了看女孩。</p><p> </p><p>　　“莉莉·加西亚？”</p><p> </p><p>　　女孩听到这个名字，一时间没有反应过来。护士小姐的粉色制服让她着迷，那暖暖的颜色勾起了她一些回忆。</p><p> </p><p>　　护士走过来对照了一下她床头的名字牌，就把药放在了她的床桌上，交代了几句注意事项。</p><p> </p><p>　　“对不起，请问下这段时间有人来找过我吗？”她满怀着希望问道。</p><p> </p><p>　　护士摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>　　女孩垂下头，眼中的火花似乎熄灭了。她的喉咙干涩，食道发疼，胸口也闷得不行。她顺手拿起了放在床头的报纸。</p><p> </p><p>　　这是一份综合性的报纸。版头讲的是那些政府新福利政策之类的东西，往后翻是一些民生和社会新闻。她扫了一眼报纸上印的日期，发现离那日已经过了三天了。</p><p> </p><p>　　她正要放下报纸，却被娱乐版块一角的标题吸引了目光。</p><p> </p><p>　　【<em>女影星斯嘉丽·莲恩于家中自杀，年仅21岁。</em>】</p><p>　</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　莉莉·加西亚不喜欢下雨。雨会弄湿她的靴子，甚至溅上难清理的泥点。</p><p> </p><p>　　下雨天身体好像也会产生变化，令人难受。她有些晕乎乎的，太阳穴突突地跳着，脑袋里好像充满了水雾。</p><p> </p><p>　　她把伞收起来靠在墙边，一只手扶着墙，身子半蹲下去，在污渍干掉之前，用块布把鞋面清理干净了。然后她才站直身子走进了雷鸟影院。</p><p> </p><p>　　不过下雨也有一点好处，就是不会有太多人来看电影。对于一个引座员来说，这可不算什么坏事。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉在更衣室换好了衣服，工作服是红色的仿军装样式的外套，下身是简单的短裙，这风格仿佛从是三十年代就沿袭至今。她拿上了托盘，来到了放映厅门口。</p><p> </p><p>　　她固定好了红色丝绒门帘，观众就陆陆续续地过来准备入场了。</p><p> </p><p>　　虽然她今天感到状态不佳，但仍然保持着专业的笑容，询问每一个来客是否需要爆米花或者是香烟，然后再把位置指给他们看。</p><p> </p><p>　　下午时段往往没有太多的顾客。只要接待完这一批的观众，老板西尔维戈先生就慷慨地允许她跟着进入放映厅一起看电影。</p><p> </p><p>　　最后一位观众入场，莉莉也跟了进去，她正准备解开固定门帘的绳子，却被西尔维戈先生叫住了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“什么事，西尔维戈先生？”莉莉手上还捏着和制服同色的门帘，问道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我说过了，叫我艾瑞克就好。”影院的主人是个脾气极好的中年男人，有着明显是北欧人后裔长相。“简今天来不了了，你能为她替一下班吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“好的，我这就去。”女孩应道，放下了门帘，准备向售票窗口走去。</p><p> </p><p>　　“真是麻烦你了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“没关系，这一部我已经看了好多遍了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　外面的雨已经停了，避雨的人们又再次走上了洛杉矶街头。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉坐到了售票处的椅子上。她的视野被四四方方的售票窗口框出了一个特定的比例，从这里向外看去，电影院红蓝双色的霓虹灯投在了街上来来往往的人们身上，像是电影画面里一样。</p><p> </p><p>　　她无聊地撑着下巴，回想着放映厅里正在放的《夏日的忧伤》的剧情。</p><p> </p><p>　　她看了一下时间，已经过了半小时了。她猜这时候电影应该演到男主角被女主角迷住，决定在女主角下班路上等她了。</p><p> </p><p>　　是的，她真的已经看过许多遍以至于能够记住所有情节了。并不是她非常喜爱这部电影，她只是不挑剔罢了。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉单纯地喜欢看电影的感觉。小时候每个夏天镇里都会放电影，他们只有几部黑白影片，翻来覆去地播放，她却一场也没落下。也许她重复看一部电影的习惯就是那时候养成的。</p><p> </p><p>　　她想得太过入神，没有注意到有一个人站在了售票窗口。</p><p> </p><p>　　“一张电影票。”</p><p> </p><p>　　那个人的嗓音就像低音提琴发出的声音，从容不迫地在她耳边回响，好像在她心底引起了一阵共振。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉手忙脚乱地接过对方递过来的钞票。他个子一定很高，因为他的脸被窗口挡住了，她只能看到他海军蓝的外套，露出一截酒红色的领带。</p><p> </p><p>　　“现在只有《夏日的忧伤》在放映，而且已经开始半小时了。”莉莉好心提醒道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“无所谓，我只是为了打发等人的时间。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉拿了一张票递过去，手指不经意间与对方触碰了一下。她感觉心在胸腔里重重地跳动了几下，春日的暖风带着湿意从门外吹进来，是他身上古龙水的味道。</p><p> </p><p>　　这一刻她突然产生了一种强烈的渴望：她想看看有着这么美妙的声音的人，会是长什么样子。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉歪了一下头，从窗口下露出了一张清秀而尚显稚嫩的脸庞。</p><p> </p><p>　　男人看到这位售票小姐的真容，愣了一下，然后对她礼貌地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那祝您观影愉快。”她说。</p><p> </p><p>　　“谢谢。”男人回道。</p><p> </p><p>　　男人离去的画面就像电影的慢镜头，一举一动似乎都在空间里划出了耐人寻味的优美线条。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉看着他走向了电影院内部，坐在原地自怨自艾了起来。</p><p> </p><p>　　在看到了对方的长相之后，她反而有些后悔了。她嫌弃自己身上的香水味道太廉价，化妆品质量也不好，淋了点雨说不定眼线都晕开了，总之一定没有给他留下一个好印象。</p><p> </p><p>　　为什么她要这样在意一个陌生人的想法？她问自己。洛杉矶有几千万人口，每天都有无数人与她擦肩而过，再也不会见第到二次。</p><p> </p><p>　　大概是因为这个男人是她见过的最好看的人了吧。莉莉这么想道。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉没办法想得更多了，因为她头疼得要命。</p><p> </p><p>　　当电影预计放到男女主角接吻的时候，莉莉看到放映厅的帘子动了一下，那个男人走了出来。</p><p> </p><p>　　可是电影还没结束。莉莉想起他说与人有约。</p><p> </p><p>　　他路过售票窗口的时候，回过头看了一眼。他们的眼神在空中相接，停顿了一瞬间，但没人开口说话。</p><p> </p><p>　　他踏出了大门，匆匆离去。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉打了一个喷嚏，感觉到整个世界天旋地转了起来，她终于意识到一件事：她生病了。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　感冒来得就像这场洛杉矶的雨一样急。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉很感激西尔维戈先生好心把她送回了家。进门的时候她没有直接上楼，而是向右手边一拐，来到了房东门口。</p><p> </p><p>　　这位任何时间找她，她都可能醒着的神奇房东太太看到病怏怏的莉莉，赶紧找了片阿司匹林给她服下。</p><p> </p><p>　　过了一会，药效开始发作了。莉莉躺在自己的床上，脑中回忆与现实搅乱成了一锅粥。</p><p> </p><p>　　她稍微撑起了身体，从床头柜里拿出了纸和笔，凑到光线黄黄的台灯下面，开始动笔写道：</p><p> </p><p>　　亲爱的妈妈，你还好吗？身体好吗？舅舅还好吗?我寄的明信片有收到吗？</p><p> </p><p>　　犹豫了几秒，莉莉再次拉开抽屉，把东西扫了进去。</p><p> </p><p>　　她躺回被窝里，脸蛋红红的，不止是因为药效还是因为羞愧。</p><p> </p><p>　　在做了那种令人蒙羞的事之后，我怎么还敢这样寻求原谅呢？莉莉想道。她擦了擦不知什么时候溢出的泪水，在药的作用下很快进入了梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>　　第二天，莉莉感觉到好了许多，但依然有些虚弱。</p><p> </p><p>　　她本可以不去上班的。西尔维戈先生说了，若是有需要就休息一天，这并非周末，他还是应付得来。</p><p> </p><p>　　但是她想起了昨天的那个男人。一想到他，莉莉心口就发烫，她急匆匆地起了床，打算收拾收拾，按时去上班。</p><p> </p><p>　　要是他今天也来了呢？</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉知道这个想法很蠢。他只是为了打发时间才走进这家电影院来的，他可能不住这一片，他甚至可能不喜欢看电影。</p><p> </p><p>　　最后一个想法让她有些着急了起来。她偷偷地幻想过与他谈话的场景，但在她脑海里的对话内容无非也是围绕着各种电影进行的。</p><p> </p><p>　　所有人都知道，莉莉喜欢电影。她是个安静的女孩子，但一旦开始聊电影就会说个不停。</p><p> </p><p>　　如果，他真的对电影毫无兴趣，那她该怎么办？她对其他的东西完全不了解。</p><p> </p><p>　　要是让简和黛西知道她现在在想什么，她们一定会笑的——她居然在担心一个那样的陌生人不喜欢电影。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉只是觉得，比起苦恼“再也见不到他”，去纠结“他喜不喜欢电影”似乎要好受些。</p><p> </p><p>　　这一整天，莉莉觉得似乎身体的病菌入侵到她脑子里了。她没有办法专注做任何事情，差点把食物扔进垃圾桶而把包装袋放进微波炉。</p><p> </p><p>　　她一会儿精神高涨，一会又失落了起来。但出门之前，她还是化了一个妆，把腮红打到苍白没血色的脸颊上，然后从衣柜里拿出了她最喜欢的裙子，考虑是不是要穿上。</p><p> </p><p>　　可是你要穿制服啊。脑袋里的小人说道。</p><p> </p><p>　　万一你在路上遇到他了呢？另一个小人说道。</p><p> </p><p>　　最后还是换上了。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉像往常的每一天一样站在放映厅门口接待来客，她远远地看到个子很高的人走了进来，她手心冒出了汗，几乎端不稳托盘了。</p><p> </p><p>　　等他走进了，她才失望地发现，不是她盼望的那个人。</p><p> </p><p>　　电影马上要开始放映，看起来人也差不多都到了。莉莉打算放下门帘，抬头却差点撞上一个人。</p><p> </p><p>　　啊，是他。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉不知道这一刻她到底是脸上变得通红还是惨白，但她知道一定看起来很窘迫。</p><p> </p><p>　　男人英俊得不像真人，在莉莉眼里他不比任何一个她看过的爱情电影的男主角逊色。他的一头金发梳理得整整齐齐，但是还是有一缕掉在了额前。当他笑起来的时候，天蓝的眼睛里似乎涌动着温柔的海浪。</p><p> </p><p>　　他穿着打扮和昨天一模一样。但是现在面对面地站在他面前，她发现他比自己想象中的还要高大强壮。</p><p> </p><p>　　“是的，我又来看《夏日的忧伤》了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他认出了莉莉，主动跟她说起了话。</p><p> </p><p>　　“……你……喜欢吗？”她竟然说不出一句完整的话。</p><p> </p><p>　　“不知道。我错过了前后半小时，所以今天来补上了。”他给了她一个微笑，几乎让她心脏停跳了。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉紧张得过分了。能再见到他，她开心得不得了，但是又希望他快点进去，这样就不会一直看着她像个白痴一样不会说话了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他也没有再说什么，拿了盒爆米花，留下了两枚硬币就进放映厅了。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉的身体摇摇晃晃，倒在了铺了地毯的长廊上，托盘里的爆米花像开花一样地撒满了暗红色的地毯。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　艾瑞克·西尔维戈不知道为什么这个女孩要这么拼命。她昨天在上班的时候晕倒了，只是回家休息了一晚，今天又准时出现在电影院了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你真的可以休息两天，我不想弄得好像在虐待你一样。”西尔维戈先生说道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我保证，今天真的已经好了！”莉莉信誓旦旦地说。</p><p> </p><p>　　西尔维戈先生观察了一下她，发现她确实精神不错的样子，便不再说什么了，他也无法拦住一个硬要来上班的员工啊。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉捧着托盘站在放映厅门口，想着他今天会不会来。</p><p> </p><p>　　按道理说是不太可能的，她从来没见过别人像她一样会反复看同一部电影。况且这是上班时间，他看起来像个有体面工作的人，为什么会在这个点来看电影？</p><p> </p><p>　　然而，出乎她意料的是，他又出现了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他换了一套看起来很昂贵的暗纹黑西装。黑色的布料使手臂处被肌肉撑起的形状更加显眼了，整个人看起来在优雅的表面下流淌着随时会爆发的野性。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你喜欢这电影吗？”莉莉小心翼翼地问道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“喜欢，所以我又来看了。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>　　后面还有人在排队，也没法说太多。他留下硬币，拿了爆米花就前进了。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉好着急，隐约觉得今天是她最后的机会了。</p><p> </p><p>　　可是，是最后的机会做什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉看过无数爱情电影，但是她脑中却没有不切实际的幻想。洛杉矶已经教给她太多，这是一个充满心碎的城市。</p><p> </p><p>　　在电影院工作是她能想到的最幸福的事了。这里每天都上演着由人们精心制造出的梦，这对于莉莉来说就足够了。</p><p> </p><p>　　电影结束之后就会回到现实里。可是真实世界的梦醒了，那应该去往何方？</p><p> </p><p>　　这场电影快要散场之前，她主动问了简可不可以和她换一下岗。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉躲在小小的售票窗后，看着人群从放映厅里涌出，经过她面前，流入洛杉矶街头。</p><p> </p><p>　　她看到了他。他不像其他人一样急切地离开这个造梦之地，而是站在放映厅门口四处张望，似乎在寻找什么。</p><p> </p><p>　　最后他还是没有找到，有些失望地向大门走来。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉慌忙站起来，躲到了角落。她不知道她自己在到底害怕什么。</p><p> </p><p>　　男人在售票窗旁驻了足，往里面张望着，可什么也没看到。</p><p> </p><p>　　莉莉靠在墙上。他站得那么近，几乎只是隔着一层薄薄的墙与她贴在了一起，但是他却不知道她在那里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>